The present invention relates generally to management of computer files, and more particularly to collection, storage, and exchange of multimedia content.
The Internet has enabled users to access vast quantities of information. Previously, available information was primarily stored on network servers as data files, word documents, and graphical images. A user would typically access a specific network server (such as a specific webserver known to the user) and download the information onto his local computer, such as a personal computer (PC). As information and telecommunications technology has advanced, mechanisms for more complex information processing have developed:                Available information has been evolving from static files to multimedia content, including streaming audio and video. Websites primarily focussed on providing multimedia content have become popular.        Powerful search engines have permitted users to access information from a vast array of sources (not specifically known to the user).        High-speed processors, high-speed memory, and large disk drives have become sufficiently inexpensive that low cost PCs may function as multimedia servers.        Low-cost digital audio and video recorders have become widely available.        Hi-speed, bi-directional communication links (for example, digital subscriber line, cable, and fiber optic) have been deployed to the customers premises.        
These developments have enabled individual users to also become providers of multimedia content. Users may upload multimedia content, for example, onto commercial webservers or host private webservers. From simply playing multimedia content, users have become actively involved in producing, sharing, and exchanging multimedia content. Online social networks have further fostered the popularity of these activities. What is needed are method and apparatus for efficiently managing multimedia content.